Crazier Then thou
by Hellbane
Summary: A devil and a reincarnation fall from the sky and land on the departing god.


**Crazier Then thou**

Koryu: Hi! This is my first Saiyuki Fanfic!! Based on the third volume!!! It starts off when the freaky god-type-person is leaving after giving Sanzo a blood transfusion laughing at Gojyo and here to help me is my (temporary) muse, Nasa!!! applause

Nasa: ........singing Hm? Oh, and we don't own Saiyuki. goes back to singing

Koryu: or any names that might be in this story.

****

**Chapter One**

"Well....later." Kannon made to leave.

"Ah! Wai—" Now in the book, Hakkai would have been cut off by her sudden disappearance, but here things aren't gonna be that easy. Oh no. not by a long shot. Heh.

"NAAASSSSSAAAAA!!!! THIS ALL YOUR FAUULLLTTT!!!!!!"

"LET ME LIIIVVVEEEE!!!!!" **WHAM.** The heavens literally opened and dumped two.....somethings on the departing god. There was total silence for a minute. Then all hell broke loose.

"NASA! GET YOUR FOOT OUTTA MY FACE!!!"

"Aw, god damnit!! Look at that!! I'M WEARIN' A DRESS!!"

"So?"

"I WASN'T WHEN WE LEFT!!!"

**"GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!!!" **

"As thou command, O Master!!!" Salute.

"AND NO SARCASM!!! Hey Nasa, what are we sitting on? OH MY GOD WE KILLED A GOD!!!!!! WE ARE SO SCREWED!!!!"

"Hey wait a minute, I'm Satan's heir, that means _you're_ screwed, not me!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NASA!!!!!" Meanwhile Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku where just standing there in shocked silence

"Hey Hakkai, go see who those two crazy women are." Gojyo said while taking a good couple steps back from Hakkai

"B-But why me, I mean, you're better with women Gojyo!"

"Those are _not_ women Hakkai!" Just then all fighting stopped

"What do you mean by that?" Nasa said, cracking her knuckles

"Yeah what DO you mean by that?" Koryu said, untangling herself. Finally they both got untangled from the pile and where just standing there looking at the Sanzo party. Koryu took the initiative.

"Umm...where are we and who are _you_ four?"

"I know!!" Nasa chirped. "we're in Shangri-La!!! And that-" she pointed each one out in turn, "is Genjyo Sanzo, the priesty dude, who, contrary to his appearance, is _not_ dead, that one's Son Goku—"she hugged him. "the really cute one who likes to eat, that one's Cho Hakkai, the nice one, the little dragon thingee on his shoulder is Jeep, 'cause it can turn into one, which is how they get around, and last and probably least," She smirked at Gojyo. "is Sha Gojyo, the resident pervert/womanizer." She finished with a big grin. The Sanzo Ikkou just sorta stared at her with their mouth open.

"H-how did you know about us!?!?!" Goku demanded. "and get OFF me!!" Nasa released him and hugged Hakkai instead.

"You're cute!!" Hakkai just sorta sweatdropped.

"Umm...thank you..." There was a low growl, and Koryu pounced on Nasa and dragged her off by her braid.

"Oww, Koryu, that_ hurts_!!!!" Nasa whined.

"You could at _least_ introduce yourself!!" Nasa managed to squirm out of Koryu's clutches.

"Fine." She struck a pose. "Prepare yourselves, pathetic mortals, for I am Nasa Ow/d Maxwell, super genius extraordinaire!!!!!" Koryu sweatdropped.

"First off Nasa, the Sanzo Ikkou are _anything_ but mortal, even if they are pathetic sometimes. Besides, since when did _you_ become a super genius?!?!?!" Nasa made an exasperated noise and put her hands on her hips to glare at her friend.

"Since forever!!!" Koryu just sighed with a defeated look

"Anyway, since we know who you four are, we should probably introduce ourselves, right?"

"But I just did!!!"

"Shut it. My name's Koryu and you REALLY don't want to know what I am." Koryu said with her hands in her trench coat pockets.

"I'm Nasa Ow/d Maxwell and I'm a devil!"

"You mean like in Satan and hell type of devil right?" Gojyo said with you-gotta-be-shitting-me look on his face.

"Yup!" Nasa said while bouncing up and down. By this time Goku was kind of confused

"So if you're a devil, then what the hell is the one with the over coat type thing?"

"I told you, you don't want to know!" A now slightly pissed off Koryu gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Aw, come on Koryu, it's a good story!"

"NO!!!!!" by this time Koryu's eye was twitching rather violently.

"Pleaaaase!?!?!??!" Nasa begged with puppy eyes that not even Sanzo would be able to resist.

"FINE" A now extremely pissed Koryu barked at Nasa. She just grinned and gives her a huge hug.

"Arigatou Koryu-san!"

"Okay the short version is I'm a reincarnation!" The Sanzo gang just stood there with their mouths touching the ground. Hakkai got his voice back first

"May I ask a reincarnation of what?"

"If you really must know I'm the reincarnation of seven different races."

"This is the good part." Nasa whispered loudly

"Shut up Nasa and let me finish! Anyway, the races are human, witch, elf, immortal, vampire, werewolf, and demon." If the Sanzo gang was shocked before they where frozen with shock now.

Silence.

"Hey, can we go with you guys?" Nasa asked suddenly.

"NO!!" Gojyo and Goku yelled at the same time.

"But whhyy???" Nasa whined, earning herself a bop on the head

"Stop whining!!" Koryu commanded.

"You're bossier then that thug you call a partner!!" Nasa sulked. "anyway, we're new here, so we don't know where anything is, so can we pleeaassee go with you!?!?!?" Nasa said in one breath, turning on the puppy eyes when she finished.

"It's too dangerous." Gojyo stated, crossing his arms and looking stubborn. Nasa waved a hand as if brushing his concerns away.

"Oh, don't worry about us!! We can take care of ourselves!!" Koryu blinked.

"I know I can take care of myself, but what about you Nasa? You can fight!?!?!?" Nasa rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Of _course_ I can fight, Koryu!!! Which brings us to another point." She paused, looking unusually serious, for Nasa at least. "I'm a devil and I've never pretended to be anything else—"

"Yeah, we know that already!!" Goku interrupted impatiently. Nasa kicked him in the shin.

"No interrupting, chibi saru." Goku mad a growling noise, but Nasa ignored him. "Being a devil means I _do_ have to consume the occasional soul to survive. Normally, I just take the soul of some one who's already going to die." Suddenly, Nasa stopped and went over to Sanzo. Crouching down next to him, she stared at him for a minute, and then bonked him on the head. "Didn't that Master of yours ever teach you not to eavesdrop?!?!!?!?!?" she demanded. Koryu dragged her away.

"Clam up Nasa." Hakkai smiled.

"I don't see any reason why we can't take them with us." He frowned. "but I don't know how we'll fit them in Jeep." Nasa waved her hand again.

"No problem. Watch." There was a shimmer and she was gone.

"Hey, where'd she go?!!??" Gojyo looked around." Koryu grinned.

"She's still here." She pointed to a ferret that was sitting on the ground, holding a...peanut butter and lettuce sandwich!?!!??! There was another shimmer and Nasa was back.

"SEE!!!!!" she yelled triumphantly. "and Koryu can fly!!!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Gojyo said. "They're not even cute." He muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Nasa and Koryu yelled in unison, tackling him. Nasa put him in headlock, and Koryu started pulling his legs backwards (A/N: You know, like wrestlers do?) Sanzo and Goku sweatdropped. Hakkai just smiled.

"My, they're quite lively, aren't they!!" He said. He turned to Sanzo. "Well? Do we take them with us?" The two in question ceased molesting Gojyo long enough to give Sanzo puppy eyes. Sanzo growled.

"Fine, as long as they don't get in the way!!!"

"YAAAYYY!!!!" Nasa and Koryu started dancing around (A/N: the Bandit Dance!!!)

**Chapter two**

A couple of hours later they where all crammed inside jeep. Koryu who was squished in between Gojyo and Goku was pissed and Nasa who was sleeping on Sanzo's shoulder.

"So where do you two come from, any where around here?" Hakkai was trying to start a conversation with Koryu to try to keep her from strangling both Gojyo and Goku at the same time.

"Where I come from is none of your business!" Koryu snapped.

"Boy you really are a bitch aren't you!" Gojyo remarked under his breath.

For a moment Koryu's eyes flashed red (A/N: Not a good sign when Koryu's eyes turn red!)

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you Hakkai."

What bothered Hakkai the most about that out burst was the way Koryu sounded. she sounded so sad and depressed for a moment.

"It's okay you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Hakkai said with his usual grin on his face.

"No it's okay I might as well" Koryu sighed before continuing.

"I was born in a different world, not much different from this world they didn't have demons over there though. When I was twelve I came home from school one day and right when I opened the door every thing went black."

By now every body was listening even Nasa who was supposed to be asleep.

"When I finally came around I was in a strange room, then some people came and got me. They took me to their leader and he explained about how I was the reincarnation and how all that came to pass. After he finished telling me all this he said I would be made into a hunter. You see the people who took me there where part of a secret organization, their job is to go to different worlds hunt down and kill evil. I had no choice whether or not I wanted to be one the decision was already made for me. So they trained me for a month to become a level five hunter, which is the highest level there is. That's what I've been doing for the past for years of my life going to different worlds and fighting evil."

Silence.

Suddenly, Jeep hit rough spot in the road. Caught unprepared, everyone was thrown in a big pile. Nasa, startled out of ferret form, fell over backwards onto Gojyo, skirt flying up, much to her dismay.

"Owwie." Goku whined. Finally everyone managed to untangle them selves. Nasa stood on the back of Hakkai's seat and glared down at Gojyo. She held out her hand.

"Ten bucks (A/N: I have no clue about Japanese currency) Hand it over. He glared back.

"What the hell for?!!?!"

"Pepping fee. You saw my panties didn't you."

"Not yet" he mumbled. (A/N: yes, that is from Evangelion. So sue me. On second thought, don't.) Nasa's right eye twitched and she pounded her fist into her open palm.

"Forget the fee. I'll just beat the shit outta you!!!" she pounced, knocking him over.

"NASA!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!" enter Koryu into the fight.

"Now, now you three!!" Hakkai said cheerfully from the front seat, ignoring the sounds of carnage coming from the backseat.

"DIE!! ALL OF YOU!!!!" whack.

"OWW!!! Damn, that fan _hurts_!!!! Nasa rubbed the back of her head.

"Welcome to my world." Gojyo muttered.

"So Koryu what happened to your parents?" Hakkai said trying to calm every one back down.

Koryu just sighed "My parents my family my friends, every body I ever knew they all had their memories wiped; all traces that I ever existed in that would where removed."

Again silence.

"So who was Nasa referring to earlier Koryu?" Goku asked now extremely interested in the conversation.

"Oh you mean the person she called a thug?"

"Yeah who was she talking about?"

"My partner Aragon."

Goku was now extremely confused again.

"Partner?!?!"

"Yeah hunters aren't allowed to hunt by themselves; it's too dangerous so we have partners. Unfortunately you can't choose who your partner is."

"Aragon is a bit of a jackass isn't he" Nasa commented from her perch on the back of Hakkai's seat.

"He can be at times, yes." Nasa grinned.

"But a _cute_ jackass!!!" Koryu sweatdropped.

"Nasa, you think _every_ guy's cute, don't you."

"not true!!" Nasa protested. "I don't think _Gojyo's_ cute, for example." Goku started cracking up.

**Chapter Three**

"Sanzoooooo, Koryu hit meeeeee!!!!!!"

"I did not!!!!"

"Did too!!!"

"Did not!!"

"Too!"  
"NOT!!!" WHACK!

"OWWWWIIIIEEEE!!!!" Nasa and Koryu both yelled.

"Well that's what you get for not being quiet, now SHUT UP" Sanzo barked at the two girls while they cowered in fear

"Hey Nasa, you know that god we landed on?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"what happened to it?"

"Good question. I really don't want to know."

Then all of a sudden a giant green egg landed on the jeep and crushed them all to bits.

the end.

Nasa: KORYU!!!!!

Koryu: Okay, okay. a giant green egg did fall out of the sky but didn't land on them and crush them all to bits. Happy now Nasa!

Nasa: Yes thank you know on with the story!!!!!!

Koryu: and sorry for the interruption.

So they're all driving in the desert, in a small cramped jeep about ready to rip each others heads off. Nasa is sitting on the back of Sanzo's seat and Koryu is squished in between Goku and Gojyo, who currently has Goku in a head lock. Then all of a sudden a giant green egg falls from the sky and lands on the ground a few feet away from jeep.

"What the hell is that?!!?!?" yelled Gojyo while still keeping Goku in a head lock

"That's a dragon's egg Gojyo" Hakkai explained like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Uh Hakkai how the hell do you know it's a dragon egg?" Nasa poked jeep

"Gee, I wonder! Man, you are thick!"

"SHUT UP NASA"

"MAKE ME" sticks tongue out

"SHUT UP the both of you" Yelled Koryu, who by now was cramped, hot and very pissed off.

"Yes Mommy." Nasa said with a show of obedience. She jumped of the back of the seat, onto to Gojyo's head, and out of Jeep onto the road.

"OI, MY HEAD IS NOT A SPRINGBOARD!!!!!!" Gojyo yelled at her. Ignoring him, Nasa walked over to the egg, and, lifting it, staggered back to Jeep. After disposing it in Sanzo's lap, she vaulted back onto the back of the seat.

"Crap, that's heavy!!!" she panted. Sanzo twisted (as best he could with a thirty pound egg in his lap) to glare at her.

"And you found it crucial to dump the thing in my lap _why_!?!?!?!?!!??" Nasa batted her eyelashes at him.

"'cause I dun wanna hold it, is why."

"Drop it Sanzo." Koryu said wearily. "you'll never get any where when she's like that." As Sanzo turned back around, Nasa made a fist and thrust it into the air, saying in a loud stage whisper.

"_Yesss!!!"_ Seconds later, she yelped, and ducked as a bullet sailed over her head to lodge in the seat next to Koryu.

"_KYYYUUU!!!_" Jeep complained.

"Now Sanzo, was that _really_ necessary?" Hakkai asked, sounding slightly put out.

"He started it." Nasa grumbled.

"Now you're acting like a little kid!!!" Sanzo accused.

"BITE ME, SO ARE YOU!!!" Nasa yelled. Koryu smacked her forehead.

"Here we go again." She moaned.

Nasa: well that was pointless....==

Koryu..."Bite me???"


End file.
